cmcifandomcom-20200215-history
The Minecraft Movie/Wrench
'Well, i guess there's no more option but be regarded as a betrayer, who comitted treason to all the undead..' -Wrench 'Haven't you noticed how much trouble and decay you've already caused ? Don't worsen it.' -Wrench Wrench, known by his teammates as Arduous Atomy, is the corrupt leader of the Sphenoid Rabble, a gang of Skeletons part of the Vomer Bevy. Wrench is the archenemy of Clavicle Collarbone and the secondary antagonist of The Minecraft Movie. Wrench, his gang and their former masters are tasked with besieging the Village Alex and Steve live in, because the Wither, thanks to a vision, feels they will come to stop him. Wrench finally meets his doom in the final fight with Collarbone. Description Wrench is a force not to be messed with. In addition to his huge political power, Wrench has some really powerful weapons at his disposal. One of these is the Revving Rapier; created and powered by redstone, the Revving Rapier consists of a circular hand grip with eight enchanted Diamond Swords on it, which can spin around like a buzz saw and a sawblade. He also has a special "gun" (a Dispenser attached to a series of sticks and Blaze Rods, plus a Lever as trigger), which can shoot every projectile in the Minecraft world. Considering he made these himself, he also appears to be smart with redstone. More TBA History TBA First Encounter TBA In the Cave TBA Killing Mark's Family Perhaps the most cruel thing Wrench has done, after Mark left his house to go track down the Sphenoid Rabble, the group snekt past him and invaded his house, were his father John and younger sister Lise were relaxing. Wrench knew Mark's family knew everything about Steve, and in order to find his weakness(es), he demands the documents while keeping Lise at gunpoint. John, though refused to give any details where they were stored. Wrench tries to bribe Lise, bringing in a pony, which will be hers if she gives the info. Lise refuses, but Wrench brings in another pony. Lise almost falls for it, but refuses at the last moment. Wrench then says "it's OK for once" with a devilish grin, and then gives a sign to one of his troopers. When Mark returns without having found the crew, the place where his house once stood is no more. All that remains are some broken rafters and the two burnt and charred skeletons of what were once his father and sister. John and Lise sacrificed their lives to keep Mark safe. After bursting in tears, Mark swears to avenge them. Attack on the Village TBA Demise After destroying the factory's security systems, Alex and Clavicle quickly went to the central room of the facility (a huge room with only one bridge to connect everything), where Wrench was waiting for them. Wrench easily defeated Alex and pushed her off the bridge. Engulfed by rage, Clavicle attacked Wrench, but couldn't handle his extreme power and speed. Only then it's revealed Alex is alive, and grabbed the edge of the bridge. Wrech quickly attacked both with his powerful weapons, and ultimately kicked Alex out of the room, and closes the fence to prevent her from re-entering. Collarbone attacked Wrench once again, and managed to knock his Revving Rapier, knocking it into the command block; this causes the facility to slowly collapse. Wrench swiftly grabbed his Dispenser Gun and scored two hits on Clavicle's shoulder. Clavicle, however, quickly charges at Wrench and knocks his gun away. Wrench quickly pushed him away. In one final attempt, Wrench tries to jump to Collarbone, but he quickly responds and knocks him away. Wrench is knocked into the command block, which explodes and obliterates him as Collarbone runs out of the facility with Alex. The factory then collapses. As a boss Attacks *Revving Rapier: Wrench attacks using his Revving Rapier and saws into the target. Deals 6 x 95 damage. *Revving Rapier (Iron Edition): Wrench attacks using his back up Revving Rappier. Deals 4 x 70 damage and inflicts Weakness and Slowness. *Dispenser Gun: Wrench pulls out his Dispenser Gun and shoots six random projectiles at all targets. Can inflict Burning (Fire Charges) and any other effect (Splash Potions, Lingering Potions, Tipping Arrows, Spectral Arrows). *Sword Madness (Hard Mode only): Wrench throws both Revving Rapiers at two random targets. Deals 4 x 196 damage. Trivia *Wrench is the only named Skeleton in the movie to not be named after some sort of bone or to have bone in the name (excluding Clanker, who's not named after a bone; instead, he's name after the sound bones or pieces of metal make when meeting or struck together). Category:Skeletons Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Bad guys Category:Deceased Category:Characters from The Minecraft Movie Category:Bosses Category:Video Game Bosses